


Fragrance of Freedom

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 8 - Cosmos (The joys that love and life can bring), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon, Respectfulship Hanakotoba 2019, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: There is no aroma sweeter than the one of freedom.





	Fragrance of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> The final day!!! Yaaaay, I made it!! .3.
> 
> It was so enjoyable and fun... I'm so happy I did it *sob*

Spectre took a quick look at a clock. It was 7 PM. And he knew, of course, that he would find Ryoken on the balcony.

"Hey," Ryoken smiled at him as soon as he joined him there.

"How is the breeze?" Spectre chuckled back as he looked over at the glorious ocean they could so easily see.

Dusk was already settling down all over Loreto, a small Mexico town they had moved to almost three years ago. It was quiet and tranquil in that small creek where their little cottage was, only seagulls, wind and ocean waves created a soothing symphony that would reach the skyline itself.

"Enjoyable as usual," Ryoken breathed in at the top of his lungs. "And? How was your day?"

Spectre grinned and put his head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him.

"The same old boring routine... Delightful."

They fled from Den City almost as if eternity ago. Spectre was too hesitant to admit it, but in the end he was happy that cirtain circumstances as well as _certain_ _people _did manage to convince Ryoken that he didn't have to throw his life away and go to a prison. It seems that their little family consisting of him, Kyoko, Aso and Genome, and _those people _did end up having much more in common than he originally thought.

_They believed Ryoken had a right to start a new life... even if somewhere so far away_.

"Where is everyone?" Spectre asked, looking up at the sky, at the way fluffy, cotton candy colored clouds slowly floated far above.

"Hanging out at the beach," Ryoken watched the sun gradually submerging into the ocean, its light mixing with its sheen and creating a view truly miraculous.

"Didn't feel like going with them?"

"I was waiting for you... and don't you like when it's just the two of us?"

Spectre giggled and snuggled more against Ryoken's arm.

Their life was so different now. It seemed something straight out of a dream... and there really were times when Spectre frightened that one day he would just wake up back in his old bed, in that city that suffocated him with noise, dust... and neverending anxiety.

_He was so glad that those days became nothing but memory_.

"Hmm?" suddenly, Ryoken buried his nose into Spectre's hair.

"W-what is it?" of course, making the latter's face rival the gentle pink shade of the sky.

"You smell so sweet," Ryoken noted while keeping Spectre extremely close to himself.

Spectre couldn't help laughing.

That was such a normal thing for them, like asking "What do you want for breakfast?" or saying "The bath is ready". It was so mundane ever since Spectre began his job at a little flowershop.

"What are those?" Ryoken asked.

"Cosmos," Spectre's heart fluttered as the tip of his nose and his lips brushed gently against his temple. "There were lots of them today. Some people ordered them for their wedding, so..."

They stood there for a little more before the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon.

"Say..." all of a sudden Spectre said in a quiet voice.

"Hm?" Ryoken could feel how much he tensed up.

"Are you happy now?"

Ryoken raised his eyebrows.

This question took him aback. Their life did become so much different... three years ago he couldn't even imagine everything turning out this way. They escaped from hellish clutches their previous existence was. Of course, except from Spectre all of them chose their jobs to be something not about everyday human-to-human contact... but that wasn't because they had to hide and such, but rather because they were used to operate this way. And besides Ryoken did come to admit that Internet had at least one valuable advantage as making money has never been any easier for them... in legal ways, sure thing. Their skills were more than enough to pay their bills and more.

"Why would you ask that?" he held Spectre's hand.

A pair of matching rings on their hands caught the last glimmer of sun.

"Just... making sure," Spectre bit his lip.

But then the entire world came to a full stop for him as his husband's lips covered his in a tender kiss. Spectre was used to surprise kisses, but this one felt especially magical as it seemed to erase all of his worries as easily and lightly as a gust of wind taking a flower petal somewhere far-far away.

"Do I look like unhappy to you?" Ryoken gave him one of his most charming smiles.

"Absolutely no, darling," Spectre cooed, snuggling in his embrace.

They closed their eyes and felt a faint aroma of cosmos that still lingered on Spectre.

_Fragrance of yet another day of freedom_.


End file.
